Crash Course
by CaseyNovak16
Summary: Casey Novak has been dating Detective Lake for three months and discovers she is pregnant, but that is the least of her problems. She is in the middle of a trial of an Itlaian mob boss, but he has the star witness killed and tries to have Casey killed.
1. Discoveries

Casey got up fixed herself a cup of coffe and went for a jog. When she got home, she took a shower. She had been seeing Detective Lake for

three months, and nobody knew about it. She heard a knock at her door, so she wrapped a towel around herself an went to open the door.

There was Chester. When he saw her he just grinned. " That's a nice look on you counselor" he said. " why thank you detective" she said."

excuse me a minute" she said as she went to get changed. She came back into the room. " Why don't you sit down and let me take care of

you" he said starting to massage her shoulders. She melted at his touch. " Mmm you are so good at this" she said. " God Casey your knots

have knots" he said jokingly. " You are so tense" he said. " Well you can blame my job for that" said Casey. " When was the last time, you

actually made time for yourself?" asked Chester. " lets see, maybe last month" she said. " Well let's see if we can't remedy that" said Chester

"What do you say we forgo work today" he said, picking her up and embracing her. He started kissing her passionately. "I'd love to Chester,

but you know this case is really important, so I have to go" " so I'm not important ?" asked Chester. "Of course you are, but this is my main

priority right now" she said. " You know what fine, If I'm not your main priority, then I'll just go" said Chester. " Wait" said Casey. " When you

decide to stop being such a cold bitch, you let me know" he said as he slammed the door and left. After he left she bursts into tears. She took

out a pregnancy test, but didn't want to use it just yet. She left for the squad room.


	2. Shock

In the squad room.........

Everybody was in the middle of an important discussion, when suddenly Casey felt sick and excused herself and ran to the bathroom. Olivia went

in after her. " Casey are you in here" called Olivia. She heard someone throwing up in one of the stalls, and figured it had to be Casey. She heard

a flush and then Casey came out of the stall. " Hey Casey are you okay?"asked Olivia. " Not really" said casey. Olivia handed her a paper towl

with cold water on it. " thanks" said Casey. " can you keep a secret Olivia. " Of course you know I can Casey" said Olivia. Casey stalled for a while

and finally told her. " I...I think I might be pregnant " she said. " Oh my God Casey, are you sure? asked Olivia. " No I haven't taken the test yet"

she said. " and why not?" asked Olivia. " Because I haven't had time to, and i've been so afraid" said Casey. " Well maybe you should do it now"

said Olivia. " Go on, i'll be right here waiting for you" said Olivia sympathetically. " Alright" sighed Casey. She went into the stall to take the test.

After a few minutes she came out with a worried look on her face. " It was positive, wasn't it?" asked Olivia. Casey passed out.


	3. Worried

" Casey, Casey, hey, hey wake up" said Olivia shaking her. She splashed some cold water on her face. Casey finally came to. " What happened,

the last thing I remember is taking the pregnancy test" said Casey. " You passed out" said Olivia. " because the test was positive?" asked

Casey. " Yes" Olvia said. Casey started to sob. " Hey case, it's going to be okay said Olivia embracing her. Casey cryed on Olivias shoulder. Olivia

started rubbing her back. " How am I going to tell Chester?" Casey sobbed. " Casey don't worry about that right now" said Olivia. " I'll be with

you through it all, you don't have to worry" said Olivia. " And I'll tell Lake if you want me to" said Olivia. " No said Casey, it's my responsibility, i'll

tell him." Come on let's go, everybody's probably been wondering where we went. She helped Casey up. " Thanks Olivia, I don't

know what I would do without you" said Casey. " sure" said Olivia. They walked back into the squad room. Casey had to be in court, so she

decided to tell Chester about the baby later. Little did she know that she might not ever get that chance.


	4. Threats and Consequences

At the Courthouse...

"Your Honor, Victor Peretti viciously raped and killed three women, he is a flight risk, and we are asking for remand " said Casey.

" Your honor, my client has no previous record, is a well respected family man, and has ample ties to the community " stated the opposing counsel.

" Nice try Mr. Granger, but bail is denied " replied Judge Donelley. " Court will reconvene at 9:00 A.M., we're adjourned " said the judge. As Casey

gathered up her things and was starting to leave, Peretti gave her a sly grin. " You made a big mistake " he said, as he was escorted out. Casey

brushed it off as an empty threat, because threats were all part of a days work for her. Still, she was a bit unerved. She decided to spend the night

at her office because she was still a little uneasy about Peretti's threat, and also because she was too tired to deal with the whole baby situation

with Chester.

The next morning...

" You may call your next witness Mrs. Novak " said the judge. " The people call Ana Peretti to the stand " said Casey. When Ana didn't come in,

Casey knew that something had to be very wrong. " Well Mrs. Novak " Inquired Judge Donelley. " Give me a moment your Honor " said Casey. She

walked back to where Elliot and Olivia were. " Where is Ana ?" asked Casey. " I don't know, we told her when to be here " said Elliot. " He must

have done something to her, go to her apartment and see if she's there and if she's okay " said Casey. Olivia and Elliot left to go check on Ana. "

Your Honor, the people are asking for a continuance " said Casey. " On what grounds ? " inquired Judge Donelley. " We need time to locate our

witness " said Casey. " Obviously she backed out of testifying " said the judge. " Your Honor she had every intention of testifying today, and we

have reason to believe that she may have been harmed "replied Casey. " That's absurd, the prosecution lost their witness and are just making

things up to help their case; I hope you can see this

for what it is your Honor, a blatant attempt to violate my client's civil liberties " said Granger. " That's enough Mr. Granger " said the judge. " I'm

granting the continuance, we will reconvene in two days at this appointed time, we're adjourned " said Donelley. The Bailiff got Peretti and was

taking him back to his cell when he yelled. " You'll be sorry bitch, nobody messes with Victor Alonzo Peretti. " Casey left the courthouse and got into

her car. She turned on the heater, then pulled out and started home. She looked in her rearview mirror and there was a black suv behind her. She

didn't think anything of it until she had driven about fifteen minutes, and then she felt like it was following her. Suddenly her phone rang. " Novak "

she answered. " Casey, we've got bad news, Ana Peretti's dead " said Olivia. " What, what the hell happened ? " asked Casey. " She was run off

the road, we also found multiple holes in the car from what appear to be an A-K 47. said Olivia. " Witnesses say it was a black suv, but that's about

all we've got " said Olivia.

" This has Victor Peretti written all over " said Casey. " So what do you want to do ? " asked Elliot. " Well, I got the continuance, but I don't see

how it's gonna do us any good now, with our only witness dead ; and unless we can definitively link Peretti to her murder, then we're screwed and

Peretti walks " said Casey, obviously stressed. Suddenly a cascade of bullets went flying. Casey dropped the phone. Olivia heard the gunshots. "

Case, Casey, what happened " she yelled frantically into the phone. Casey tried to dodge the bullets, and one hit her in the shoulder. She cried

out in pain. Though the pain in her shoulder was intense, she managed to keep control of the vehicle. The shooter knew that she had been hit,

and sent another hail of bullet into the vehicle. Then the suv slammed into the back of Casey's car, with her still managing to keep control. The suv

slammed into her car twice more and she finally lost control and vered off into a ditch and the car flipped twice.


	5. Scene of the Crime

The car finally stopped flipping and came to rest upside down. Casey , who was still somewhat conscious, tried to get out of the car but the

smashed in dashboard and steering column had her legs pinned preventing her from doing so. She had no idea where her phone had ended

up,and was in too much pain to move. Olivia, who was still at the peretti crime scene, called morales and had him put a trace on Casey's phone. "

Got it, thanks " said Olivia. She and Elliot hurriedly got in the car and sped away to help Casey. As soon as Olivia saw the overturned car, she

jumped out of the car before Elliot had come to a complete stop; Almost falling down the hill in the process. Elliot followed suit. Olivia and Elliot

reached the vehicle unsure of what they'd find. They found Casey in a slump. Her forehead had a deep gash in it from which blood trickled down.

Elliot pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Ell she's pinned" said Olivia " This is Detective Elliot Stabler, I need a bus at the intersection of 9th

and tenth, hit and run, be advised that the victim is pinned " he said, and then hung up to await their arrival. Olivia had already managed to crawl

into the car and undid Casey's seatbelt, prompting a groan from Casey. " Case " said Olivia. " Come on, wake up for me " said Olivia. Casey finally

started to stir. " Liv " said Casey weakly. " Yeah Casey, I'm here, and so is Elliot; Don't worry we're going to get you out of here " said Olivia. Elliot

got down on the ground. " How's she doing Liv ? " asked Elliot. " She's got a pretty nasty head wound. " Keep her talking, she's probably got a

concussion " said Elliot. Then Olivia noticed something else. Casey blazer was stained red on the right shoulder. She pulled the blazer down off

Casey's shoulder making Casey wince in pain , and what she saw made her worry even more. She turned back to face Elliot. By the look on her

face he knew that something else was wrong. " She's been shot in the right shoulder " said Olivia. " Same M.O. as the Peretti Scene " said Elliot.

She turned her attention once again to Casey, who was once again slipping into unconsciousness. " Casey, hey don't you give up on me now,

alright ; You've got to stay awake for me " said Oliva. " I'm so tired "said Casey in barely an audible whisper. " Case, I know your tired, but the

ambulance will be here any minute, so you gotta hang on " said Olivia. " I'll try " said Casey. " Ell, she's losing a lot of blood, I don't know how

much longer she can hang on " said Olivia, putting pressure on the gunshot wound. Just then the wail of sirens were heard.


End file.
